


Two years

by OctoberGalaxy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGalaxy/pseuds/OctoberGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident two years ago with no communication since, they finally see one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for my Kurobas OTP. I'm trying to dust off my writing skills and improve enough to write a full length story, so consider this a long overdue exercise.

The soft _ding_ of his phone let Kuroko know he had a text. He hesitated to grab his phone. Reading the message would make him feel obligated to answer it and he didn't quite want to deal with any living thing other than Nigou today. Though it might be important, so he glanced at his screen anyway.

"Kurokocchi! I've got a really great surprise for you. I bet you're dying to find it out! <3"

His eyebrows drew together slightly, the only outward sign he usually gave for annoyance. If Kise had something up his sleeve for him he most definitely was not dying to find out what it was. Laying the phone down on the sleeping Nigou's back was his quiet way of saying he could stand to find out later. Kise had grown used to Kuroko's texting patterns by now however, and in a few minutes another messaged popped up on screen.

"It might be early but you can't fool me, I know you're awake!"

A pointed return to his reading was the only response his lonely phone recieved.

"Don't make me call you."

Well. Maybe sating Kise's incessant desire to text wouldn't kill him.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I KNEW IT. Anyway I'm in makeup for a spread in some new men's fashion magazine. Whatever though don't you want to know what my amazing surprise is?"

"I'm not sure I do."

"Oh no you definitely do. It'll be at my party tonight."

"Another party?"

"Kurokocchi is a party pooper! I just turned 20 that means we have to have parties like every week."

It had been roughly a month since Kise had turned 20 and had since thrown three really great parties. Kuroko had only gone to one of them and while he did have a great time, his genius basketball friends were still just as odd as they were in middle school. Odder, even.

"Please don't tell me you're hiring a stripper."

"Ugh give me more credit, that was a joke! Anyway we're taking over Aominecchi's apartment at 9pm. If you don't show up, we're crashing your place."

"9pm it is then."

Kise's words felt entirely unsettling.

After high school Kuroko began to attend a local university studying Japanese literature. He maintained the friendships he'd gained during middle school and high school and even improved his relationship with Aomine. While Aomine never returned to the pure vibrant spirit that Kuroko met, he was much less of an asshole these days. Kuroko decided that was due to being picked up by the JBL and not the NBA, he was so sure that he would. Momoi attended a private university and studied mathematics. Since she and Aomine had gotten an apartment together, Kuroko had an indefinite invitation to their place. Momoi had even given him a key. Not that he used it all that much.

"Momoi-san, you look particularly bright today."

She was smiling at her phone and glanced up at the clear blue eyes that rested on her. "Mm well let's just say that I had a nice time last night. And by nice time, I mean an amazing date with an amazing guy! He's a graduate student at my university and he's super tall. He's got this cute little piercing on that weird little nub part of your ear, what's that called? Ahh I think it's-"

"I'm very happy for you. But if it's not too rude, I need to know something."

Momoi snapped out of her dreamy daze. "Oh yeah, anything! What is it?"

"I need to know what Kise-kun's surprise is." Kuroko unknowingly punctuated his question by glancing at the calendar on his phone.

She caught the way his fingers lingered over his touch screen. "I think you have an idea of what it might be."

"I wish Kise-kun wouldn't arrange such careless plans."

Momoi's pink lips stuck out in a pout. "But it might not be all that bad! You don't even know for sure if he invited Kagami-kun."

Kuroko flinched inwardly at hearing the name spoken aloud. "If we have the same suspicions I can only conclude that he did, somehow, invite Kagami-kun."

Momoi frowned down at her phone. It was open to her facebook feed, flooded with comments from high school friends. She wasn't sure what happened between Seirin's ace and shadow in the span of time from graduation to college, but it couldn't have been good. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Two years can change a person!"

If anything that idea troubled Kuroko even more. "I wouldn't hope he'd changed." He started flipping through pictures of Nigou on his phone to distract himself.

"If I see things getting bad I'll swoop in and save you, I promise!"

"Your saves usually mean I get tackled and kissed, I'm not sure I want you to be my savior."

"People think it's awkward to stand around watching other people kiss right? It's totally effective!"

"Effective? It's more akin to horribly awkward."

Momoi let out a sigh, discouraged but determined none the less. "Aomine will be there too. You know how he gets. At the first sign of anyone being a dick to you he'll get all, 'Got somethin' to say about this kid right here? Say it to my fist!'" Her impression of the power forward was spot on.

Kuroko smiled a bit to himself, continuing the impression without the change of voice. "This kid has been here for me through thick and thin since we were 12. Even when I was a dickhead. That is the definition of a great guy."

"Ah, that was your version. He usually says 'jerk' and not 'dickhead'. Though, he was definitely a dickhead for our freshman year of highschool." she finished with a giggle. Kuroko thought about sighing, but opted for playing that ice-cream-scoop catching game on his phone for the third time that day.

It would be an understatement to say that Kise knew how to throw a good party, even if it wasn't at his own apartment. The former generation of miracles all introduced new university friends to the group along with their high school group and all together they actually kind of worked out. Kise had gone straight from high school to modeling full time, wanting to get his money's worth before he aged out. So of course, all of his new friends were gorgeous. In a party full of bright lights Kuroko often felt shined out.

"You. This thing. Now!" Kuroko grasped for the full shooter Aomine thrust out at him, disoriented by the drink or two he'd already had and the dull roar of house party around him. "You are waaay to sober."

He opened his mouth to protest but realized, yes he is indeed way too sober for this. "I would at least like to have a chaser, please."

Aomine grinned even more. "That's what I wanted to hear! Here you go, I thought ahead of time. Wasn't that thoughtful of me? It's pepsiNEXT or whatever."

Something about the fact that Aomine knew Kuroko refused shots without a chaser unsettled him, but he pushed the concern away. The alcohol slid down his throat and burned all the way down. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that burn. He choked back the disgusting rise in his throat and eagerly drank the chaser. "This..."

"Yeah? Great huh?"

"This is not pepsi."

"No way it totally is too pepsi, it's just got rum in it."

"Aomine-kun, I don't want to die."

His plea was met with a rough pat to the back. Somewhere between that and recomposing himself the front door slammed wide open and an exuberant Kise made his entrance. "Hey hey hey! My great surprise is here. Everyone say happy birthday to Kagami!"

No. No no no no no no no. While the guests in the living room and some standing in the kitchen erupted in to cheers of birthday wishes, a glimpse of red hair was all Kuroko needed to flee to the back balcony in hopes of avoiding his best friend from high school. The fresh air might give him some sort of courage.

"Haa, it's Kurochin."

Kuroko simply nodded at the giant, instantly taking note of the thick sweet scent of the smoke that was being blown in to the night air.

"Whatcha doin' out here?"

"Just taking a bit of a break." The strength of whatever Aomine gave him was beginning to hit full force. Which sucked, the last thing he wanted to feel in case he did speak to Kagami was sluggish and giggly. After a while of standing on the balcony chatting with Murasakibara he wasn't sure how long he'd been there, the side effect of losing time when you've had a bit too much. As if he forgot why he was there in the first place, he wandered back inside to the rest of the party.

"Finally oh my gosh!" only a few steps in to the kitchen and the bluenette already had a model lunge at him. "I thought you left and we were worried we didn't know where you went! But anyway look at my surprise! Aren't I a miracle worker? Say hi to Kagamicchi!"

"O-oi, Kuroko."

After two years and no contact 'hey' was the first thing he had to say to him.

"Hello."Kuroko pointedly turned to Kise, taking the blonde's drink and downing it. "It has been some time."

"Mn," Kuroko noticed Kagami sported a blush in a similar color to his hair. "Let's go to the living room, they're playing a really great drinking game in there. Oh, woah." He noticed the way his former shadow began to sway. "You can play with water."

Kuroko wordlessly grabbed a glass of water and went to play in the living room.

"I bet you're in the NBA by now aren't you?" Kiyoshi attempted to sound as sober as possible while making conversation with Kagami.

Kagami rubbed his face to keep from grinning. "They've been talking to me, since I've been playing for UCLA in uh the States."

Kuroko smiled. "I knew you'd end up in the NBA Kagami-kun, I'm happy for you."

Kagami couldn't help the grin that bloomed on his face. "Hey I don't play for them yet! I gotta graduate first. Ouch, hey!"

"You're lucky you're good at basketball you big goof, you wouldn't have gotten in with those grades!"

Kiyoshi smiled and waved the beast down. "Riko, you're interrupting. Look! They were actually having a nice time with each other. It's been so long, too."

Riko went on to protest but suddenly Kuroko seemed to remember why he was so wary in the first place. Kagami was here, warm and breathing and all too real. They were sitting side by side in the floor, one of Kuroko's legs casually draped over Kagami's lap. Both were drunk, giggling messes. He moved his leg, attempting to make himself seem less expressive. The red head could tell something wasn't quite right.

"I think I need to go home." Kuroko attempted to stand, tipping over in the process. Someone caught him and up righted him, he wasn't sure who. "Oh no! Do you need someone to walk you home?"

Momoi did often make good on her promises.

Kuroko couldn't respond because of the warm against his mouth, returning her kisses in the cute way intoxication enables him to. "Thank you for swooping in, Momoi-san. I think I can get there myself."

Kagami just stared up at the pair, a bit confused. Kiyoshi pinched him hard on the arm.

"Tch, ow! I'm gone for two years and everyone beats me up. What gives?"

His question was met by scary faces from Riko and Kiyoshi. Riko grabbed his collar. "You make sure that boy gets home SAFE." The man behind her nodded emphatically, or maybe drunkenly, Kagami wasn't sure.

"Is Kagami-kun walking me home? I can fight off thugs by myself." Kuroko flexed the nonexistent muscles in his arm. Though it seemed like a convincing argument at the time, he wasn't sure if he believed in the bluff or not. Maybe he didn't want to.

"Yeah uh huh, let's go."

The air tonight felt really good. Kuroko tried to focus on it rather than focusing on the fact that the space between himself and Kagami was thick with near tangible stress.

"Kagami-kun, I,"

"Hm?"

"Ah, no. You know what? No I'll save it for when we reach my home." I don't want you to be able to escape when I confront you.

Something in the pit of Kagami's stomach sinks and his blood feels more like ice than anything but he continues walking anyway, glad that the dullness around his senses serves to keep him a bit more calm than he would be. That is, until he hears the thud of Kuroko's apartment door behind him. His back hits said door with surprising force.

"Why?"

"H-huh? What? What are you asking me?"

"I want to know why. Why did you run away? Why haven't you messaged me in two years? Why after all this time the first thing you have to say to me is 'hey'?"

Nigou was now awake and running circles around their feet, worried. Kagami frowned. "The phone works both ways..."

"You know what I'm talking about, Kagami-kun. Please don't play dumb."

"Shit, Kuroko. How do you expect me to answer?"

"There's plenty of possible answers. I don't like you like that, or maybe, I don't like men. You're bothersome, I hate your dog, something, anything."

Kagami's face looked like he'd been punched in the gut. "I don't know. I really don't."

One month before Kagami was supposed to leave for UCLA, they took Nigou for a walk in the park. On that night Kuroko confessed how he felt. That night Kagami pushed him away and ran. They didn't speak after that and Kuroko was absent from the redheads going away party.

Adrenaline made him bold. "Do you really hate me that much? Does the thought of us disgust you that much?"

"No, no!"

"What then?"

Kagami sighed, grabbing the small pair of shoulders in front of him. "Because I'm an idiot. A Bakagami.  Because I was supposed to leave for somewhere thousands of miles away from you and I didn't want to think about it. You're not bothersome and Nigou is pretty okay, I don't hate you at all!"

Kuroko felt like a leaf left to the whims of a tempest. "You're not disgusted by me?"

"I-" Kagami stammered. The person he missed so much was between his own two hands and he couldn't say what he truly wanted to. "Ugh no, of course not. Who's the idiot here, me or you?"

"You," Kuroko fell on to the warm body in front of him. "Definitely you."

Iron arms wrapped around him. "This idiot missed you. Can I have a redo?"

"Mm yes, I'd like that very much." Kuroko nuzzled him, breathing deeply and trying to absorb the distinct scent that was _Kagami_. "I wish I could feel my face on you right now."

Laughing, Kagami lifted the smaller man easily and plopped him on to the futon of the small studio apartment. "I think we both need water."

Kuroko nodded in to his pillow, comforted and contented with the slight numbness he felt. He heard a soft _clink_ that must have been a water glass setting on the coffee table. A heavy weight shifted onto the futon, "scoot over you futon hog."

His adrenaline took the form of bravery, Kuroko sat up and placed a clumsy kiss on Kagami's lower lip and chin. Instantly the large man's face was lit up with crimson. "Tch, dummy, you missed."

"Ah I apologize. Please help me fix it, I'm just a novice."

"Not if Momoi has anything to say about it."

"Momoi has too much to say sometimes. She was trying to save me, I think."

"I thought that was kind of weird." Kagami's vision functioned for a blissful second, letting him see Kuroko's tussled hair and inward smile clearly. He huffed out a small breath, "novice," and pressed his lips to the others. Kuroko felt like he was melting. He grabbed Kagami before falling back, effectively puddling on the cheap mattress beneath him. The weight on top of him was wonderful, the best reminder that Kagami was there and that the worst night of his life had been erased for a do-over.

When they finally parted their lips were pink and swollen, Kagami couldn't help but notice how cute Kuroko looked with blushing cheeks, every breath coming out in a small huff from his slightly opened mouth. "You," he began as he pulled the covers over them, "are too much."

"I apologize," Kuroko wiggled his way in to comfort against Kagami's chest. "I'll be less in the future."

"No, I like it."

Kuroko wanted to reply, he really did. But the moment he settled on the muscular warmth against him, sleep was the victor.


End file.
